The King
by Razell
Summary: When Weyland-Yutani finally captures a xenomorph, they get more than they bargained for. Very short chapters, some gore.
1. Chapter 1

THE KING

Chapter 1.

Recovery.

The marines squinted in the harsh light of Tyrus IX. There was little to see, at least on the surface. The bleak, craggy hills seemed devoid of life of any kind, and sergeant Arturo Gomez took that as a good sign. The outbreak back at the mining camp had delivered more than enough 'life' to deal with, and cost him nearly thirty men and twelve settlers to put down...

"Sarge," Private Anderson broke into Gomez' revery, "Why are we..." "Because that's our orders!" Gomez growled, "Weyland-Yutani pays ours checks. They want it alive." He paused bitterly, it seemed as if the whole world had grown silent. Gomez wanted to just carpet-bomb the hills into dust, but the powers-that-be insisted, _very_ persuasively, that they take the thing alive. Having seen what these creatures were capable of, the marines who'd survived the encounter didn't want to think what those money-grubbing parasites would do with a live xenomorph. But they were already in hot water for destroying the eggs, and they needed to salvage something, or their careers were over.

"How can something so big be so hard to find?" Johnson lowered his gun and wiped the sweat from his brow. "Never lower your guard, private! I've buried enough men this mission!" Gomez barked, and Johnson immediately put brought his gun to ready. "Over here! I've found it!" Riley's voice cut through the warm, still air .

It was twenty-five feet tall if it was an inch, with an even longer tail, but it was hard to tell, the creature was lying prone on the ground, weakly hissing at the men and women who surrounded it with guns at ready. "I told you we needed it alive Riley!" Riley shook her head, "I didn't shoot it, sarge. This is how I found it." Gomez waved Carter back, the man was standing within reach of that powerful tail. "He's starving" Carter said sagely, "There's nothing out here for him to eat."

"He?" The creature struggled to rise, hissed defiantly at the humans who surrounded it. Gomez squinted, but he couldn't see anything in the usual area to mark it as a male. It looked a lot like that queen who'd killed nine of his men before they managed to blast her and the whole egg chamber to hell... Then he took a good look at the head, huge, fluted openings on either side of the massive, eyeless head, two long horns or tusks flanking the mouth. The Male. The King. The Hive-Father. He'd heard rumors, he'd honestly thought the things didn't exist. But there was no denying it now...

"Ready the tranqs." Gomez orders, "This guys our ticket out of this hell-hole."

Two days later, Dr. Richard Vree, earth's foremost xeno-parasitologist, simply stared in awe at the mighty beast that lay before him, safely separated by an unbreakable cage. Even starved, he could sense the majesty and power of the xenomorph king. He longed to step inside the cage, run his hand over that mighty, ebony skull, but he wasn't ready to die just yet. He signaled an android assistant, "Bring in the cattle..." he spoke in a hushed tone, like a child trying not to wake his sleeping father, "at least three..."

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

THE KING

Chapter 2

Contact-

One week later-

The xenomorph king seized a cow in his deceptively slender arms and ripped her apart in one fluid motion. Dr. Vree smiled as the beast lowered his head and began to feast upon the unfortunate animal's gory remains. He was getting better, a lot better... He'd even grown several inches in the last week, thanks to an abundance of food and care. He walked over to the clear cage and set his hand against the transparent material. "Feeling better, Gregor?" Gregor's head lifted slightly, almost as if he'd recognized the name Vree had given him. Vree was certain he did, in fact. Dr. Vree was becoming certain about a great many things, most of which would certainly disturb his colleagues if he related them to them. Dr. Richard Vree turned and walked over to his computer console, and checked the sensors which measured neural activity. The readings were almost in human range.

"_Dr. Richard Vree, Project Gregor, Entry 37. Gregor has begun to respond to my voice, and I believe that he understands simple phrases. We have always assumed that the xenomorph species was non-sentient, semi-sentient at best, but I now believe that these beings are truly sentient. The question I am faced with now is, how to prove it?"_

Weyland-Yutani. Dr. Vree hated the corporation, but they had chosen him to study Gregor, both a privilege and an honor, and they had provided a full lab with mostly android assistants and plenty of livestock to care for his charge. He owed them too much to question the morality of their cause, at least, to anyone but himself. The Colonial Marines stationed at the base made no attempt to hide their hatred of their employers, or Gregor. They didn't understand the importance of the work being done, couldn't see the possibilities for scientific advancement. They only saw an uncaring corporation and a terrifying, murderous monster. The former Dr. Vree agreed with whole-heartedly, the latter, however...

"Why was he so far from the nest?" Private Jack Yellowhorse asked, he was surprisingly bright, and fairly good company. "With all those people back at the colony, he was starving in the hills, miles away... Was he afraid to return?" Dr. Vree nodded, "Once he'd fertilized the Queen, he was no longer of use to the nest, and therefore no longer welcome. He would have been a drain on the nest's limited resources with nothing to contribute in return. Brutal, but efficient creatures, xenomorphs... There may be some sort of chemical trigger that prevented his return as well. We know so little of these creatures, despite all of our encounters..." They walked together toward the cage, "It doesn't seem natural." Yellowhorse said softly, "What?" "The life-cycle, in parasitic wasps back on earth, the adults lay eggs in the host, but with ..." he waved a hand toward Gregor,

"the queens lay eggs that hatch face-huggers, that lay eggs in the host and then die. The whole face-hugger stage... It just doesn't seem very efficient. Why don't the adults just lay the eggs in the host?" Dr. Vree scratched his head thoughtfully, "Some parasites require secondary or even tertiary hosts in order to reach their final destination. Some hatch within beetles, which are eaten by mice, which in turn are eaten by birds which are their primary host. But you're right, the 'face-hugger' is not a separate species, it's not a host, it's merely a vessel to transfer eggs into the host." he paused, then shook his head, "Not many people know this, though I'm sure many suspect it. Every scrap of evidence we have to date indicates that the xenomorph is a genetically engineered life-form, a bio-weapon. The egg/face-hugger stage allows for relatively safe transport compared to the idea of carrying fully grown xenomorphs to the target. At least, in theory..." Yellowhorse turned gray "So someone actually created these things?" Dr. Vree gently laid his left hand against the cage, and Gregor turned and stooped, his head inches from the hand. "The ultimate weapon of mass-destruction. Genocide on a planetary level. We've found ruins on dozens of worlds filled with fossilized xenomorphs. Their creators must have been evil beyond comprehension." Gregor grunted loudly, and Yellowhorse could have sworn there was a hint of amusement in the sound. "And us? W-Y, I mean? Is that what they want?" Dr. Vree withdrew his hand, but Gregor didn't budge. "Probably. But Gregor is male, and without a queen or eggs... I know what you're thinking, but whatever the corporation plans, we need to know more about these beings, how they live, how they can be stopped. Besides, who would they use them against, the Yuatja? That would be suicide, not even Weyland-Yutani execs would be that stupid." "They could use them against other people, humans. Word is Hadley's Hope was a test run, those poor people were set up to be slaughtered..." Yellowhorse's voice broke. "I can't be a part of that."

"_Dr. Richard Vree, Project Gregor, Entry 42. The possibilities swirl through my mind like a whirlwind. If Weyland-Yutani intends to pervert my work... I cannot allow that. Gregor is, of course, innocent, he cannot help being what he is. Men, however, choose their own path, as private Yellowhorse has done. His arrest for desertion is disconcerting in the extreme, he is the only human I truly trust, and I trust none of the androids. Now it is only me and Gregor. I feel far safer with him than with my fellow-man."_

_Human._

The voice was distorted odd, yet softly alluring.

_Human. Where... Queen..._

Dr. Vree turned, stared into the cage.

_Yes... Gregor._

And his mind was opened...

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

THE KING

Chapter 3-

Breakthrough

"_Dr. Richard Vree, Project Gregor, Entry... It doesn't matter anymore (Laughs) I've made a breakthrough... No, Gregor, Gregor has made the breakthrough, I merely listened. We humans have such a narrow view of sentience, we assume something is not intelligent when it is merely alien. Gregor is both. He understands! He questions! Today I explained to him the concept of science. He sees it differently than a human, of course. To him science is scouting, learning new terrain and tactics for the good of the nest. Everything is for the nest...(Long pause, then, softly) He was outraged that his nest was destroyed. He ... (Another long pause) His grammar improves daily, I believe he is drawing upon my knowledge... "_

_You are a drone._ It was a statement, not a question.

"Most of us are, but we refuse to recognize the fact."

_Why?_

"Because humans need to feel that they are somehow..._ Important_."

_To the nest?_

"Yes. We cannot accept that we are expendable in the eyes of our nest. "

_This nest, this Weyland-Yutani you speak of, what is it's goal? To conquer other nests?_

"That, and to make money."

_Money?_

"Profit. Things of value... Humans measure power and influence by the amount of money one controls. "

_Territory?_

"Not exactly. Money is... Something of value used to measure the value of other things."

_That makes no sense. Only food, territory, reproduction and strength matter._

Dr. Vree reached into his pocket and pulled out a Weyland-Yutani credit card. "This allows me to acquire things I need and want, to the limit of the amount of money it is worth." He suddenly realized how ridiculous it was to show a credit card to a being who is physically blind.

_Then humans kill each other and sacrifice drones to acquire something that has no true worth without more of the same._ Again, it was not a question.

"Yes. Mainly_ because_ they want more of the same."

_And what is my value?_

"It's hard to explain."

_Do you need me to fertilize your queen?_

Dr. Vree broke out in wild laughter.

_Why do you make that sound? What is it's purpose?_ _Is it a warning cry?_

"It's called 'laughter', it's used to express humor and joy."

_Humor and joy?_

"Pleasure. Positive sensations. Surely you feel pleasure."

There was no response, as if Gregor was pondering the concept.

"Do you feel positive sensations when you eat? When you mate?"

_Those are necessities, I feel... satisfaction. Again, what is my value?_

"We seek to learn everything we can about your species in order to protect our own race." He lowered his voice to a conspiratorial whisper, "I think my nest may wish to use your people as weapons against other nests."

_We only obey our queens or our own needs._

"If our nest was able to create a queen that produced pheromones that compelled your people to obey..."

The sense of disgust that emanated from Gregor was palpable.

"I don't believe it would work," Vree said softly, "You are too complex, you change and adapt too quickly."

_And I will be of no value. You will destroy me?_

Dr. Vree realized that he had no way to answer that question.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

THE KING

Chapter 4-

Discovery

_Col. Thomas Jervase to Pres. Charles B. Weyland V_

_Mr. President,_

_The specimen, code-named 'Gregor' is doing well, but I'm afraid Dr. Vree is becoming unstable. He claims that the specimen is not only sentient, but communicating with him telepathically. Several of my men have reported witnessing Dr. Vree conversing with 'Gregor', posing and answering questions as if receiving replies. I hope and respectfully suggest that you will permit me to limit his access to the specimen, or, better still, to remove him from the project entirely and replace him with a new scientist._

_Respectfully,_

_Col. Thomas Jervase_

_What lies beyond?_

"Beyond what?"

_Beyond this structure._

"A jungle. This planet- we call it MV-32- is a jungle world."

_What is a jungle?_

"An ecosystem based on large amounts of plant-life, heat and water."

_And animals?_

"Yes." Dr. Vree shook his head, he knew where this was going.

_Release me into the jungle._

"I do not have that power. Besides, you would kill everyone on this base, myself included. Or, the marines would kill you."

_Release me into the jungle. I will not kill you._

"I'm sorry, but I can't take that chance. We're both safer with you in there."

_Charles Bishop Weyland V to Col. Thomas Jervase_

_Unfortunately, colonel, we have no time to find a suitable replacement, the first payload is on the way and should arrive on the 25__th__ of June. Keep an eye on Dr. Vree, but if he shows signs of becoming dangerous or attempts, God forbid, to release "Gregor", then you are free to act as you wish regarding him. But, whatever happens, 'Gregor' must not be harmed. I will hold you personally responsible for 'Gregor's' safety._

25th June.

A long, bulky freighter set down on the airstrip outside of the base. Col. Jervase and others were waiting as the crew disembarked, a full squadron of Colonial Marines and an antigrav-sled holding a massive, coffin-shaped cryo-carrier. "How many?" Jervase asked as general Thompson stepped up and gave a curt salute. "600," Thompson replied, "Six carriers full." Jervase's jaw dropped, "Jesus Christ, six-hundred! Where the hell..." "That's on a need to know basis, and you don't need to know." Thompson broke him off, "Now, lets get these eggs inside so your little pet can fertilize 'em."

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

THE KING

Chapter 5-

Endgame

_Dr. Richard Vree, for anyone who'll listen,_

_When I first received this assignment I was afraid of the monsters that men call xenomorphs. I'm not afraid anymore, for the monster called man is far, far worse..._

"Six-Hundred unfertilized ova." General Thompson proudly swept an arm over the six opened carriers, each holding a hundred monstrous eggs in cold stasis. "Now all we need, Dr. Vree, is for your boy here to due his thing."

"Why?" Dr. Vree felt light-headed, stunned by the sheer mass of eggs and their implication.

"Surely even _you_ understand the 'birds and the bees' doc." Thomas said, "We slide the eggs in that cage, he fertilizes..."

"And you use them as weapons. Weapons of mass destruction, living agents of genocide."

"These are hard times, doctor, and we have to take hard measures. The Yuatja have been a thorn in our side for thousands of years..."

"No."

Thompson turned red with rage. "They're not even human! It's not like we're dropping them in an orphanage or something! In case you haven't noticed, the Yuatja have killed..."

"Even if I agreed, even if I was willing to let the Yuatja suffer and die for your greed, which I'm not, I know you will turn those eggs on humans whenever it becomes profitable for Weyland-Yutani..."

_Eggs? A new hive. A new queen._

"You have no say in the matter, doctor, you are hereby relieved of your duties and remanded to custody until..."

Dr. Vree held up a small device, and Col. Jervase stared in horror. It was the lifting mechanism of the cage. "I'll let him fertilize your eggs alright, general, but we'll be the hosts."

"Easy now..." Several marines drew their weapons and Gregor growled, "Surely, you don't want to do this... You wouldn't kill your own kind to save predator scum..." The general was a fast draw, and the bullet tore through Vree's left arm, forcing him to drop the device. Gregor shrieked and pounded against the cage walls. General Thompson walked over to Vree, who was trying to reach the device, and put the gun to his head. "Traitor" He growled.

The explosion was deafening, then the screaming, the shouting, the screeching.

"My God!"

"I thought you said that cage was unbreakable!"

"FIRE! FIRE YOU IDIOTS!"

Gregor picked up Thompson and tore him in half, then impaled three marines with his tail, acid blood and bullets flew everywhere, slashing, biting, tearing flesh as Gregor slaughtered the marines . It seemed like it would never end. Then, all was quiet. Dr. Vree managed to sit up, then stand.

Gregor picked up one of the carriers and tore his way through outer wall, which, unlike the cage, was not reinforced. He paused in the bright sunlight, a black silhouette against the golden light. He turned slightly,

_I told you I wouldn't kill you._

And then he was gone.

Private Yellowhorse tried to convince Dr. Vree to leave with the rest of the survivors as the base was evacuated, but he refused. He didn't know why, but he knew he couldn't go back. He also knew Gregor's children would show him no mercy, if, or when, (_more likely when_), they found him. Somehow, he didn't care anymore. With his shoulder on the mend he watched the transport leave, taking the remaining eggs. Then he realized why he couldn't leave, he knew too much, had learned too much about the xenomorphs, information that would only serve Weyland-Yutani. They were in such a hurry to leave, they'd overlooked him, and his research, and he would make sure there was nothing left when they returned.

_Dr. Richard Vree, On my life's Work,_

_The computers, the specimens, everything, all my work, burned by my own hand. I now simply await my own demise, the final end to my research, but I am not afraid. I know it was probably futile. One day they'll find another Xenomorph, and another scientist, one who's willing to work with them. If not Weyland-Yutani, then another nest... _Corporation_... Does it really matter anymore? I still wonder, though, did Gregor intentionally save me, or was he simply after the eggs? Of far greater concern now is this, will he teach his offspring all the things I taught him about humanity?_

The End.


End file.
